


Sugar Boy

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Boys In Love, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gore, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Sex, Threatening, mentions of gore, pregame oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi Ouma. The cutest, most pure boy in the world. Must be protected at all costs. Must be safe, happy, and healthy.Shuichi won’t stand for anything else but that.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	Sugar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> wowie fucking kazowie losers im not dead! this is loosely based off one of my fav animes happy sugar life it’s great go watch it
> 
> i’ll be posting more regularly now so look forward to that i guess
> 
> but someone asked me for pregame oumasai so here it is whoever you are i hope you like it

Ouma sighs, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead to wake him. It was odd, Ouma never woke up before his lover. It was usually Saihara that woke him with his playful self. Ouma giggles as his lover sighs sleepily. He can guess it’s around six am, they need to get ready for school. Saihara opens his gorgeous gray eyes and is met with his lover’s content gaze. He can feel Ouma’s warm hand lay on his cheek, his thumb brushing under his eye. 

“Morning sleepy head.” The purple-haired cooes, scratching at Saihara’s head soothingly. The bluenette snuggles closer and presses a kiss to Ouma’s cheek. 

“Morning Ouma-chan.” He smiles, yawning and wrapping his arms around his lover’s thin body. “What time is it?” Shuichi mumbles sleepily. 

“You’re gonna make me check?” Ouma groans, booping Saihara’s nose and sticking his tongue out. His boyfriend nods, and he can’t help but waiver at the sweet smile. “Ugh, fine.” The purple-haired boy sighs and reaches under his pillow to check his phone. “It’s six-eleven. Time to get up. C’mon Saihara-kun.”

“We could always skip school Ouma-chan,” Saihara suggests, shrugging. 

“N-No way Saihara-kun, we can’t do that…” Ouma sighs, and gets up from the bed they were sharing, and starts to get dressed. “C’mon we have to get up. I’m making breakfaaast!” Ouma giggles, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling on it. 

Saihara snickers at the pathetic attempt to pull him out of bed. “Oh, fine Ouma-chan. You win this time, I’m really hungry.” Saihara reluctantly crawls his way out of bed, as his boyfriend hands him his uniform. Saihara presses a kiss to Ouma’s mouth, and his boyfriend doesn’t turn him down. 

The purple-haired pulls away and giggles. Saihara notices that there’s a small blue heart hair clip in his lover’s hair. “Do you think the hair clip will go against the dress code? I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“No, it won’t. Small stuff like that isn’t noted.” The bluenette notes, pulling his pajamas off in favor of his clean school uniform. He can hear the stove going and can smell the delicious food Ouma is cooking. “You look cute today, is that the hair clip we got the other day?” Saihara hears a noise of agreement from his boyfriend and smiles. Saihara stuffs all his homework into his school bag and neatly places his boyfriend’s work in Ouma’s bag. While Ouma is busy humming and cooking, Saihara places a little note in his boyfriend’s bag and zips it up. He places their school bags at the door. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Ouma sings, placing the food on the table. Saihara practically runs to the table and sits down, Ouma sitting on the floor with him. 

“Thank you Ouma-chan, it looks delicious.” He says, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. 

“I-It’s really nothing Saihara-kun…” He smiles nervously. “Come on. y-you gotta eat so we can make it to school on time!” 

Saihara groans a fine, and they both eat rather quickly. Once they finish up breakfast. Saihara grabs the key to his apartment, and slips his shoes on. Ouma heads for the door, and places his shoes on too. Saihara hands his boyfriend his bag, and slings his own over his shoulder. 

“Ready Ouma-chan?” The bluenette says with a smile, putting his hat on and grabbing the doorknob. 

“Y-yeah...let’s go.” He says with a half-hearted smile. 

They exit the apartment as Saiahara locks it up, and go on their way to school. The way there is filled with mindless chatter amongst the boys. Having quizzes, having to turn in homework...normal teen things.

Soon they enter the school gates and they walk inside. They don’t have first period together, but they have lunch, and math together every day. 

Saihara walks Ouma to his first class and sadly smiles. “Have fun ok Ouma-chan?” Saihara presses a kiss to Ouma’s cheeks and his boyfriend flushes bright red. 

“I won’t h-have much fun without you here Saihara-kun…” Ouma shyly smiles reaching out for Saihara’s hand, to hold it for only a moment before he’s whisked away into class. 

“I know, I know.” Saihara mumbles, as he places another kiss on Ouma’s cheek. “I gotta go Ouma-chan. I’ll see you during lunch ok?” 

Ouma hates when Saihara goes. Even for a few hours. He wants Saihara to never let go. With a heavy heart as always, he lets go of his boyfriend’s hand. “Right then. S-See you soon Sai-kun.” He giggles softly. 

“Cutie.” Saihara teases, pinching Ouma’s cheeks. 

“Saihara-kuuuuun!” He pouts, blushing brightly. 

“My cute boyfriend~” He snickers, placing one last kiss on Ouma’s forehead. “Well, see you soon!” He says, as he rushes off to class. 

Ouma sighs dreamily as he walks into class and takes his seat. As he sits down, he notices something in red handwriting. 

_ “You’ll get what’s coming after all these years, don’t think I didn’t miss my personal punching bag.” _

Ouma gulps and feels a cold sweat start up. He knows who wrote this. He thought Momota tormenting him was over and done with. What was he going to do?!

Saihara. He has to tell Saihara. He can tell him...right? Saihara said that he’s always going to listen...right? 

Ouma wants to tell Saihara. 

The lesson starts and Ouma takes out his notebook to jot down the scientific formulas on the board. Suddenly something falls out of his bag as he takes out the black notebook. It’s a piece of paper. He picks it up and unfolds it, completely forgetting about the lesson. It’s a little note. 

_ “my dearest Ouma-chii, _

_ i wanna remind you that i love you a lot! i hope your morning is great. i’ll see you later on in the schoolday so work hard for me.  _

_ love saihara <3” _

Ouma smiled, and blushed, and giggled a bit. 

“Care to share what that is Ouma-san?” 

“N-No Ma’m…” He stutters out, blushing and flipping open his notebook to take notes….

Three classes later it’s lunch, and Saihara waiting is outside Ouma’s classroom door. Ouma is the last one out of the class, like usual. 

“Hey Ouma-chii, get my letter?” Saihara asks, grabing Ouma’s hands and swinging them back and forth entwined with his. 

“Saihara-kun is t-roo sweet to m-me.” He says with a blush and a smile, as Saihara kisses Ouma’s lips. 

“Not as sweet as you taste.” Saihara teases in a low tone.

“Saihara-kun! Please behave yourself! W-We’re at sc-school!” Ouma flushes bright red and leans into Saihara. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat lunch.” He says, grasping Ouma’s hand and walking to their spot in the courtyard…

The day swings by, and soon, it’s 2:30pm, and time to go home. 

Ouma wants to tell Saihara. 

He doesn’t want to hurt anymore. Saihara has taught him that he doesn’t deserve to be hurt. He doesn’t wanna hurt now that he has Saihara. 

“Saihara-kun. I...I have to tell you something. His grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightens.

“What’s the matter Ouma-chii?” Saihara says softly, rubbing Ouma’s hand with his thumb. 

“M...Momota he...wrote something. O-On my desk. A….” He looks away from Saihara and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “A threat. O-On my desk today.” He feels Saihara’s hands go limp. 

“Oh really? Where does Momota usually hang around? I think I’ll talk to him and try to get him to stop.” Saihara says with a smile. 

“He usually h-hangs out in the closest al-alley to school…” Ouma murmurs.

“Great! Here.” Saihara drops the keys to the apartment in Ouma’s hands. “Run along home ok Ouma-chii? Go settle down, eat some snacks, relax. I’ll be home soon ok?” Saihara smiles.

“W-Wait! Saihara!?” Before Ouma has time to say anything, Saihara skips along back towards the school…

Saihara feels his blood boil. How fucking dare someone threaten his precious Ouma. How fucking  _ dare this asshole to fuck with his boyfriend.  _

_ Saihara will not stand for this. _

Just like Ouma had said, he sees Momota smoking a cigarette against the wall. He doesn’t spare Saihara a glance. 

“Momota Kaito.” Saihara says, his voice low.

“The fuck’s it to you.” Momota snarls coldly.

“You threatened my boyfriend. Why.” Saihara steps closer to the malicious man in front of him. 

“Who’s your boyfriend you homo freak.” Momota barks back. 

“Ouma. My. Ouma. My precious Ouma. You threatened him. I will not-“ Momota is backed up into a wall as Saihara pulls on the front of his uniform. “Tolerate that. You hear?” Saihara takes his hat off and tosses it to the side. 

Momota tries to push Saihara away, as the bluenette backs up, to reach in his bag. Momota’s eyes widen as something long and shiny catches his eye.

“You know. I had a feeling Ouma was being bullied...You and a few others were my main suspects... Now that I know you’re one of them I can  use this. Saihara brings the silver shining knife up to his face. 

“You t-think I’m scared of you? Think you’re so high and mighty?” Momota shouts with false confidence. 

“I don’t think, I know you’re scared. I can smell your fear.” Saihara walks closer to Momota and brings his voice to a whisper. His mouth curves into a twisted smile as the world falls silent. 

“You ever threaten Ouma again-“ Saihara moves the knife to Momota’s stomach and ghosts the knife over his chest. “You touch him, you poke him, you dare look at him the wrong way.” Saihara pushes the knife into Momota’s stomach in one quick motion, like it was nothing. Pink blood coating the tip of the knife. “I will hunt you down.” Saihara removes the knife, and repositions it right near Momota’s neck. The scent of blood filling his nose.

“I will kill you. I’ll stab you and hurt you everywhere and your death will be long and painful. I’ll beat you. Bruise you for months on end. Take your teeth out one by one. Pluck your fingernails out one by one, then off with your fingers. I’ll ruin you bit by bit until your body matches the scum that you are on the inside.” Saihara presses the knife into Momota’s skin gently. “And if you even tell a soul what happened here today, I can promise you’ll be dead tomorrow. I know exactly where you live, I know every little move you make. So I can easily kill you. Get the idea?” 

Momota with tears down his face nods, beyond petrified for his life. 

“Great! Come on, get cleaned up. We just had a nice little chat here! You’ve decided to change your ways! Wonderful!” Saihara says with a smile, putting the knife away. 

“Y….You’re crazy…” Momota murmurs. 

“Only a fool who’s in love that’s all~ Now if you’ll excuse me I must return to my darling angel! Ta-ta!” Saihara picks his hat back up and places it on. Saihara skips home, knowing that his Ouma is safe from any more harm once and for all.

He walks through the door and is greeted by a lovely surprise. Ouma is on Saihara’s bed, bouncing on his own fingers, moaning like a whore. How cute! He taught Ouma so well. 

“S-Shuichi, fuck me harder.” Ouma moans, trapped in his fantasy with his eyes shut tightly and a nice red blush across his face. 

“Ooh you want me to fuck you harder, huh?” Saihara laughs, climbing on the bed to tower over Ouma.

“Sh-Saihara! I…”

“It’s ok Kooooo-chii! There’s no way to cover for yourself but it’s fine! Not like we haven’t had sex before anyway...but damn I forgot how horny you get aha! I’ll help you~ Hey can I use your first name? We’ve been together so long that I think it’s time we do so!”

Kokichi smiles and nods. “Only if I can call you Sh-Shuichi.” He giggles.

Saihara tosses his pants aside quick as a flash. “You wanna ride me or you want me to fuck you?” Saihara asks bluntly.

His boyfriend flushes and looks away. “Uh, c-can you fuck me like you always d-do? I like it when we have sex like that…” Kokichi blushes and looks away embarrassed. 

“Of course.” Shuichi says sweetly. He pushes Kokichi gently to lie down on the bed. “Let me take care of you baby.” He says seductively, thumbing at Kokichi’s nipples. The smaller boy lets out a yelp. 

“S-ShUICHI!” He whines breathlessly. 

“Your nipples are so sensitive for a boy. It’s so cute! Cute, cute, cute! I can’t get enough of you. I just wanna eat you up!” Shuichi smiles, taking Kokichi’s left nipple in his mouth. 

Kokichi’s moans could put a pornstar to shame, Shuichi thinks. There’s only so much teasing Shuichi can take before getting impatient. He realllllly wants to be pounding Kokichi into the matress by now so….

Shuichi carefully presses himself into Kokichi, checking his facial expressions to tell if he’s hurting his lover or not. Soon he’s all the way into Kokichi’s warm hole. Shuichi nuzzles his face against his boyfriend’s. “Good boy, so good. My perfect boyfriend. So good.” He whispers into Kokichi’s ear, while pressing soft kisses to his neck. “Are you alright?” 

Kokichi nods slowly. “Ple...move…” Kokichi says, his head focused on the pleasure the dick inside him is providing to even try to form words.

Shuichi presses a kiss to Kokichi’s temple. “Ok baby.” 

Shuichi moves gently at first, not wanting to hurt his sweet, innocent boy. Then, Kokichi pushes back, a signal to go faster. More like a plea. 

Soon enough Shuichi is pounding into the lithe body below him, making Kokichi see stars and moan his name. 

“K-Kokichi-“ Shuichi grunts, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming. 

With one final thrust Kokichi yells and splatters his cum onto both their stomachs. 

Kokichi pants hard as he puts his hand up. A signal for Shuichi to stop. “S..S..Ichi. W-wait.” Kokichi gets up and gets on all fours, and licks the tip of Shuichi’s dick like a lollipop. Kokichi, with his best effort, sucks and licks at Shuichi’s dick. 

“Kokichi-I’m gonna cum.” Shuichi says breathlessly. 

Kokichi pays no mind to the declaration and keeps going. With a moan Shuichi cums in Kokichi’s mouth, and Kokichi swallows it. Shuichi’s never seen anything so hot in his life.

They flop on the bed, tired from their sex-high. 

“Thank you Shu.” Kokichi yawns, cuddling under the covers with Shuichi. 

“Of course.” He says softly, pressing a kiss on Kokichi’s eye. 

Kokichi yawns and snuggles close. “I think I’m gonna...take…” He yawns once more as his eye shut, and he falls asleep. Usually what happens after sex. 

Shuichi looks to Kokichi and smiles.

Kokichi Ouma. The cutest, most pure boy in the world. Eyes that sparkle like a deep purple amethyst. Cute long black lashes. Soft and silky hair. Everything about him is pure and sweet. Shuichi must protect this sweetness. He can’t feel anything without this boy. 

Shuichi Saihara will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. 

Just ask the rotting corpses. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone please give me back my sanity oh fuck oh look shuichi stole it uh oh


End file.
